Fixing
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Jack's fixing a car but Kim's bothering him. Just a sweet one-shot! Hope you enjoy!


**I got a little bored so this is just a quick one-shot where Kim bothers Jack when he's fixing a car. Hope you enjoy it! Note: I don't own any of the characters. And I hope you don't mind, I really don't know anything about cars.**

_**Kim's POV**_

Jack looked under his hood before reaching in and tightening something. I watched as he kept his head in there and worked. I smiled and snuck up behind him. He seemed too busy to notice.

Jack was fixing his dad's car for him, because he lost a bet or something. I don't really know. All I know, is that he's determined to make this car work again.

"Dammit! The motor fan is broken," Jack cursed as he stood up, but kept his back to me.

I poke him and he waves me away. He's so smart sometimes. I poke him again and he yells, "I'm trying my best, Dad!"

He spins around and I look at his face.

"I know you are, honey, just checking on you," I winked.

"Kimmy, what are you doing here?" he asked, with a smile.

I punch him in the arm and growl, "Don't call me Kimmy."

"Really? Because I thought that me being your boyfriend, I earn the right to," Jack smirked.

"Well, your girlfriend doesn't like it so you should stop," I sat on his front porch.

He raised his hands in defeat and went back to fixing something. I left him alone for about 5 minutes before I got bored.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I thought I was taking you out for the day," he answered, his head still under the hood, "You know, to celebrate our 1 year anniversary."

"Oh that's right. Then how about Sunday?"

"I don't know, probably stay inside all day," he took his head out and grabbed a towel, "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to bother Milton. He's working on something but Julie wants to drag him out more often, so I promised her we'd help her.

"We?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Jackie, it's not like you have anything better to do," I said.

"True," he went back under the hood, "Sure."

It was quiet again and I immediatly got bored once more so I continued to bother him, "So, what's your favorite color?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"So I can't ask you then?"

"No, it's not like that. Brown's my favorite color."

"Favorite animal?"

"Parakeet."

"Favorite book?"

"Battle Royale."

"Favorite movie?"

"I don't have one."

"You're boring."

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's not a question. It's 1 of your characteristics."

"That's very neat to know."

"Alright then let me ask you something else, Jack."

"Enough questions, Kim, I really need to finish fixing this for my dad."

"What do you like about Battle Royale? All I remember is how bloody the movie was when we saw it on our 3rd date, I think."

"It's an amazing book in my opinion, alright? I guess I'm the type of guy that loves books and movies like that."

"Then is Battle Royale also your favorite movie."

"I said I don't know for that, okay Kim. Now can you let me leave me to finish off this car yet."

"So I'm a bother then?"

"What? No!" he quickly stood up which he hit his head on the hood. I quickly leapt forword and caught the hood before it can come in contact with his head.

"Thanks Kimmy, you saved my life," he rubbed his head where he had hit himself.

"Are you alright though?" I asked, as I made the hood stand by itself. I'm really worried about him right now.

"I don't know, Kimmy, it really hurts," he said.

I gently lifted my hand to touch the spot but he grabbed it and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm just kidding," he whispered.

"You had me worried sick!" I buried my face in his chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just when you as that question, I was just surprised."

"Well do you?"

"Of course not," I looked up and he looked down into my eyes. "I always love having you around. It's just I really want to finish this car so I could take you on our date tomorrow."

"That's really sweet of you, Jack," I whispered, shock.

"You're never a bother, just remember that, okay?" he bent down and softly kissed me.

I returned his kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"But in order to finish this, I need you to shut up for a little okay? I'm saying this with love."

"Alright, I will," I smiled and pecked him again.

_**Just a little something sweet. Hope you like it!**_


End file.
